Pieces of Iron Life: Revealed
by Total.Day.Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Pieces of iron life. Everyone has found out Tony is Iron Man and about his ability to sense technology. But how will he react to it? Will it tear up his relationship with Pepper? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel to Pieces of Iron Life, but now here is Pieces of Iron Life:Revealed. This is gonna take place after episode 'Extremis'. He know longer has an arc reactor, tech senses he does have. It may not be as long though. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Over the weekend Tony just stood hidden, away in his lab or home.

Roberta found Tony hiding under his desk with fear." What in the world, Tony? What are… Why are you under your desk, instead of on your bed?" She asked him.

" Everyone found out I'm Iron Man. I'll be a dead man if I go to school today. Do I gotta go?" Tony said, grinding his teeth.

" Of coarse you do. People won't treat you any different then they did a few weeks ago." Roberta said.

" You sure?" Tony asked unsurely.

" I'm sure of it." Roberta reassured Tony." Now get ready for school, Rhodey is already waiting for you downstairs"

" Thanks Roberta." Tony thanked. Then he took a shower, brushed his messy brown hair, and brushed his teeth. Then came down downstairs to meet Rhodey.

Rhodey tossed Tony his two backpacks and said," Ready to go?"

" Yeah lets go. How do you think people will react today at school knowing we're the cities super hero's- Iron Man & War Machine?" Tony asked as they walked out the door.

" I don't know, bro. But we'll have to find out sooner or later." Rhodey replied unsure.

" Hey we should go by the armory I need to get.. something." Tony said.

" Fine. But we've gotta make it quick, we will be killed if we are late again. Plus it'd just be akward walking in during class.- With you know 'n all. "Rhodey say.

" Yeah I agree." Tony chuckled. When they arrived to the armory Tony rushed in, to grab a backpack.

Rhodey shocked to see him grabbing yet another backpack, but this one was like a square instead of its usuall shaped backpack." Another backpack?"

" Yeah! But this one is different and not for me." Tony said tossing it to Rhodey.

" Me?" Rhodey asked.

" Yes, you! Try it on. You just put your arms through the straps, then you lock it and press the circle button." Tony explained.

" Yeah I know. I'm not a coward. Or stupid for that matter." Rhodey said putting it on, but hesitating about suiting up through backpack form.

" Its perfectly safe, Rhodey." Tony say to comfort him.

" Sure?" Rhodey still hesitating.

" 95% Sure." Tony said in a giggling matter. Then he put on his armor to show him it works for his.

" This better be safe, it isn't I òtta…" Rhodey trailed, off suiting up." Oh man. This so awesome!"

" Isn't it? Now lets fly to school but get off in an alley so no one see's us." Tony said.

" Whats it matter if everyone at the school knows our secret?" Rhodey asked.

Tony just starred at Rhodey and suggested," Because people may have actually thought it was just a dream."

" Maybe. If we are lucky." Rhodey thought aloud and flew off to school, Tony laughed and launched off behind him.

" Race you there!" Tony said through the inner. com.'s.

" You're on!" Rhodey said speeding up.

Then Pepper called," Guess what!"

Tony answered," What?"

Rhodey joked," You tried to arrest someone again."

Pepper paused," HA! HA! Very funny Rhodey. No much worse. I'm doing announcements today at school."

" How's that so bad?" Rhodey asked. Tony didn't say anything he just listened.

Pepper's jaw dropped," They want me to announce that your Iron Man and War Machine."

Tony closed his eyes for a brief second," Do what ever you want Pepper, see you at school. Bye!"

" Tony don't be…" Pepper started but Tony hung up before she could finish. Thats when the two arrived at the alley next to the school. And they took the armor off- it returned to backpack form. They speed walked to class, no one seemed to act like anything was different.

" Maybe it was just a dream that we all had, heehee.." Tony said when his eye started to twitch.

" But Pepper said over the phone that she's to announce it to the whole school." Rhodey said.

" Don't ruin my happy moment. PEPPER!" Tony shouted running to look for Pepper. But failed because he couldn't find her.

_Ring! Ring! Ding! _

" Man thats the bell we've gotta get to class." Rhodey said pulling on him.

Tony sighed and put his head down," You're right. Lets go- to class." The two walked to class and were one of the last few people to class.

" Nice of you two come too class." The teacher said." Now take your seats."

" She mustn't remember." Rhodey whispered.

" Or wasn't there." Tony added.

Then the announcements came on and like they were noted Pepper's voice came on through the televised announcements," Good morning students of the Tomorrow Academy! We have breaking news today…" She paused- to think-.." They are serving dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets at lunch today." She shaded a tear.

" Oh yeah!" Happy Hogan cheered, Tony laid his head down on his table.

" Thats not what your supposed to say, you little… Ugh." Some producer or director, anyone form behind the camera. Pushed Pepper away and took over announcements.

" Oh no!" Tony say but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Trisha- the producer, director lady- started to speak again," The ground breaking news is that Iron Man is Tony Stark, and we've drawn conclusions that Rhodey is War Machine." Everyone just gasped as they didn't know, even if they did…

**Sorry to leave like this but next chapter to come up soon. Review on how it was. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry if its a little sloppy I am half asleep writing/typing this. So on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

" Stop gasping! Stop it!" Tony shouted and all the computers started to go crazy.

" Mr. Stark! Are you doing this.. To the computers?" The teacher lady asked, confused.

" Calm down man. Your tech senses are going crazy. Stop this Tony! Stop this." Rhodey said then shouted.

" I'm sorry.." Tony said calming down sending the computers back to their normal stages." I'm sorry." Tony picked up his armor backpack, preparing to armor up and leave. But he only got to armor up because Rhodey stopped him.

" Tony! Calm down." Rhodey told him. But Tony put his hand to his ear like he was listening to something.

" Oh no!" Tony said." Rhodey armor up. NOW!"

" What why?" Rhodey asked, armoring up.

" Just trust me." Tony said as a black spec was noticed in the distance." Everyone clear out of the school. Now!" Everyone did as they were told, when they were still emptying the school." Gene!" Tony grunted, as he was thrown back from, the wind that The Mandrian's appearance caused, at the school.

" Gene? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Rhodey shouted.

" Yes but I snuck one ring into prison with me. Then I ditched jail. For the rest of time." The Mandrian said looking at his rings. He had regained the rest of his rings when he ousted out.

" I knew for the moment I let them take you to jail. You'd bust out, and we'd be right here. Oh look and here we are. But this time I'm not letting you get away so easy. I am ggonna finish you off right here, right now!" Tony explained, shouted. Next thing anybody knew is that Tony shot The Mandrian with the unibeam, sending The Mandrian falling to the ground. Then Tony Shot him with the sound repulsers nocking Gene out. Then Tony was starting to loose it, he was actually gonna kill Gene!

But Rhodey stopped him." Man stop! You are loosing it."

" I'm sorry Rhodey, I don't know where all this anger is coming from. I don't even know why I'm mad, because my heart was healed, and I got my father back. T hanks by the way." Tony mentioned, stopping from firing at The Mandrian anymore. " But I personally will be taking him to prison. So this never happens again."

Then Tony flew off with Gene in his hands and Rhodey following with the rings at hand. Rhodey then asked through the internal com.s," Where are we go prison is the other way.?."

" I'm not taking him to prison." Tony said looking back to see his friend had stopped.

" What?" Rhodey shouted.

" I'm taking him to S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said, reassuring. They dropped off Gene and the rings- separately though-." Now thats over… Race you home!"

" You are on." Rhodey said. And the two flew all the way home and then to sleep.

At midnight Pepper called Tony," Hello?" Tony said mostly asleep.

" Hey I was just calling to see if you were okay. Seeing you answered your phone I'll take it as you are fine." Pepper said, then she heard snoring through the phone. Because Tony was sleeping.-Duh?- " Hahaha! Good-night Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>There it was. Sorry its so short. If you have any ideas for another chapter review or PM me. Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing everybody. I'm not very chatty right now, so on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After the whole Gene accident-again- school was cancelled for repairs. Good thing for Tony and Rhodey because they were tired of being chased by fans. But it wasn't any better outside of school, either, because of the reporters they just kept on being chased. Tony was about to have it so he stayed in his lab, however he would come out to get food- but he hardly did that-. And for Rhodey he just got used to it because now he has a girlfriend- Tasha. But it was driving Pepper insane just like Tony. She didn't care that people found out that Tony's Iron Man, but she did care how he reacts. He won't even leave his lab for her.

" Anthony Edward Stark! You have to come out of your lab eventually." Pepper shouted, angry. " Are you even listening to me?"

" Hmm? What? Oh hey Pepper when did you come in?" Tony asked, taking his eyes off of some kind of armor. Pepper was walking over too take a look at the armor he was working on, but he closed the contraption so she couldn't see.

" Uh huh. Well, I got here moments ago. What are you working on?" Pepper asked, curiously.

" You'll see all in good time." He said giving her a kiss." So I know we haven't gone a date since Prom so how about we go on one now?"

Pepper rolled her eyes," Now? After 2 weeks that you haven't barely spoken to me in."

" Uh, yeah!" Tony saying with confidence.

" Okay, but some where in public." Says Pepper, thinking he wouldn't agree.

" Fine with me. How about we double date with Rhodey and Tasha? Or what they call each other 'Rasha' or 'Tohdey'. Its seriously funny we should make fun of them for that. Hahaha." Tony said then laughed.

" Hahahaha great! But I seriously would like to get some alone time with you." Pepper said putting her arms around Tony.

" Thats fine. I agree." Tony said kissing her.

" Echem.." Rhodey said barging in. And the two stopped as if nothing happened." Am I interrupting something? Glad to see you guys have kissed up- get it kissed up. Hahaha! I crack my self up!" Rhodey laughed, where as the other two rolled their eyes.

" Well we are gonna go hang out. Don't forget our double date friday." Tony reminded everyone. Except Tasha cause she wasn't in there.

" I know!" Rhodey shooing them out so he could play with Tony's video games.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its super short in all but they all are gonna be short- most likely- however it'll make more chapters.. Review me somewhere Pepper and Tony should be hanging out, along with a problem that interrupts them. Also a movie they should be going to see. REVIEW! If I like the idea you give me and i use it you will get credit. So REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's 4th chapter. Nothing really big happens in it just there date thats it but things will speed up. Give it time. Thx 2 ppl who reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

So Pepper and Tony- for there lunch hang out in public… Tony took her to a deli. _Well its in public for one thing.. _Pepper thought to herself.._ I guess he is trying. What could go wrong?_

" A deli?" Pepper asked, said.

" Not just any deli.. Its… Its.." Tony stuttered.

" Yeah?" She starred.

" Okay there are a ton of reasons, it would take forever to explain." Tony replied.

" Well, lets do this. We get our orders in, grab a sandwich, then you can tell me all about it. Okay?" Pepper said, sincerely.

" Alright. So umm.. What kind of sandwich do you want?" Tony asked then guessed," Wait! I want to guess your sandwich first. I may be wrong, though."

" Okay, genius guess away." Pepper said showing she was waiting for an answer.

Tony and his tech senses, analyzing Pepper then he guessed," Pestromy on rye?" **(N/A I don't know how to spell that, I most likely am bad with spelling. Correction I am. Back to the story.)**

" Yes! You're always right. How?" Pepper said throwing her hands up at first then back to on her hips.

" Tech sensing abilities. I don't know how, just go with it." Tony said before Pepper could ask_ How on earth did you get tech sensing abilities?_

" Alrighty then." She said. The two got their sandwiches, and took a seat at a booth next to a window. " So tell me why this place gives you umm…. Memories?"

Tony looked at his sandwich and put it down on his plate. Took a deep breath and began," Its the place where my mom and dad first met. On the bright side its the first tim I ever laid eyes on you."

" Huh? First time you ever laid eyes on me? I thought it was at school. And why is it so sad that your parents first met here?" Pepper asked these questions.

" The first time I ever talked to you was at school. First time I laid eyes on you was when my mom and dad brought me here for lunch. They were ordering and I looked out the window and saw a perky red head. Didn't know much bout girls then, then again I still don't." Tony confessed and paused.

" Sad because?" Pepper asked reaching out to hold Tony's hand.

" Because it where she left us!" Tony exclaimed shredding a tear.

" Who? Who left you- us?" Pepper asked sweetly.

" My mom! She brought my dad here to tell him that she was leaving him-us. Me and my father. Thats why I never been to school before last year. He wanted me close and to not leave him. Thats also why he wants me to be cautious with girls. He doesn't want that to happen to me." Tony groaned," Please don't talk to anyone about this conversation. No one. I've told no one that before, not even Rhodey. And my dad doesn't like talking about it. So umm.. yeah. Hows your life been?"

Pepper drying up her tears from Tony's story she began," Life has been life, could be better. But your not the only one whose lost a mom. Well, I don't have a sob story like you because I don't remember it. One day my mom is home the next she is gone. Long gone. But I have learned to live with it."

"Thats sad. And same here. But I had to share the story with someone. It was starting to bother me." Tony said finishing the last bite of his sandwich.

The two teen love birds were enjoying their meal when some fan of Iron Man came running up to him," Hey your Iron Man! Would you sign my forehead?"

Tony glanced from the kid to look at Pepper she nodded_ Its alright go ahead its just one kid._ She thought. So Tony took the kids marker and signed Iron Man. Then a ton of people started running up to him.

_"Hey that's Iron Man!"_

_"Iron Man!"_

_"Where?" _

_"Who?"_

People started to shout rushing up to him, ruining his date with Pepper. Tony signed a couple more autographs but then realized more just kept coming. So he told Pepper," Lets go!" Grabbed his armor backpack, he suited up, picked up Pepper, and flew in the sky.

" Well, isn't this romantic? Being chased from our lunch, rushed into the sky. Haha!" Pepper asked, said. Holding on to Iron Man/Tony, so she couldn't fall.

" Hahaha! Funny. This is why I don't like being in public often. But as long as I'm with you I perfectly alright." Tony said making her feel good.

The two romantically flying over New York, had to go back to Jersy because the armor was at 13%. So the Iron Man armor had to recharge. Then they went back home but when Tony dropped off Pepper she said,"Don't forget the double date Friday." Then she went inside, and Tony drove back home.

* * *

><p><strong>About the part with Pepper's sob story that might be wrong but you know oh well deal with !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've decided not to make their date at the movies. So if I said that in the previous chapter or chapters forgive me but you'll see where they go in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"So its Friday now, where are we going again?" Tony asked putting the tux ,Pepper got him for prom, on.

" We are going to a dance club. Duh?" Rhodey said, with little doubt.

" Why? You and I can't dance. Heehee!" Tony admitting.

" C'mon genius! We've gotta pick up the girls. I think we should take them to dinner. At that fancy restaurant." Rhodey say, as the two put on the jacket part of the tux. And Rhodey fixed Tony's tie so it completely surrounded his neck. And Tony fixed Rhodey's bow tie, as well.

The two closed the door of the Rhodes house as they walked down to Rhodey's car. And they drove to Pepper's house to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Gene was still in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, he hasn't tried to bust out. Because he saw no point in trying to get out, so that Tony could send him back. Gene sat there on his prison bench thinking to himself <em>How is it possible that Tony was able to beat me so easily?<em>

_Was it because I didn't really want to hurt him? No._

_Did I have feelings for Pepper, still? Doubtful._

These questions and more filled his head. He was raving mad, not having any good answers.

* * *

><p>When the two teen boys arrived at Pepper's, Tony walked up to her front door.<p>

_Knock, Knock! _

Pepper came to her front door and opened it to find Tony there, in the tux she had gotten him for prom. " Well, don't you look nice and clean." She said and rolled her eyes sarcastic.

" You look beautiful, Pep." Tony said looking up and down at Pepper. She was wearing a yellow, rouffle, strapless dress, with a thick black belt going around her waist. She was also wearing character shoes- black. Pepper wasn't wearing any hair accessories, she was just wearing her hair down.

" Thanks. So where will we be going? Obviously it's somewhere fancy because we are both dressed like this. Hahaha!" Pepper said, then giggled.

" You'll see. Its a secret." Tony said pressing his finger to Pepper's lips.

Pepper, pushing away his finger from her mouth, said," C'mon! You can spoil to me."

" No you see Rhodey won't even tell me. All I know is that we will be eating then somewhere we will go dancing." Tony confessed throwing up his arms and hands in surrender.

" Fine! I'm sure we'll have fun anyways." Pepper laughed then Tony did.

" Shall we go?" Tony asked, holding out a hand for Pepper to take. Pepper took it and they hurried over to Rhodey's car, and hopped in the back seats.

" Took you two long enough!" Rhodey said starting the engine to his car. Then he drove to Tasha's house.

When the three got to Tasha's house Rhodey turned off the engine bet left the radio going so the other two could listen to it.

When Rhodey came up to her house he was reaching for the door knob, but Tasha opened it up a little faster than he. " You know you are late, right?" Tasha said.

" Yeah I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help it when Pepper and Tony start to they won't stop. But I'm here." Rhodey explained, apologized." By the way, you look amazing!" He starred up and down at her. Tasha was wearing an orange, thick, silky, strapless dress. The dress seemed to have a shiny glimmer upon it. Also she has an orange headband in her short black hair; the headband had a sparkly star on it. And her shoes, oh her shoes were 3in. heels; the heels were made of straw like materials. And cloth covered parts of her foot, and tied around the back of her ankle.**( Sorry if I took to long explaining her ofit..)**

" My eye's are up here." Tasha said lifting Rhodey's chin up to her eye's, with her finger.

" Yeah? Uh.. Right shall we go?" Rhodey said as if he was coming out of a trance. Then the two walked to his car, Rhodey opened the passenger seat car door, for his lady to be polite.

Then hopped around to his side of the car and slid in; restarted the car's engine. The four teens drove to the fancy restaurant that Rhodey had been telling them about….

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you at suspense but..but.. IDK. REVIEW! † <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, its because I've been practicing then a performance. Its just been a crazy week for me.**

**Its been another week since I wanted to post this but it was here. I got some contraption put in my mouth. Grr…. Its so hard to eat. Grr… **

**I don't think I am going to update anymore, because I don't think anyone is reading it. Maybe a few but people still aren't dying for more to come out. Plus I'm even loosing interest in it. Unless your dying for more I'm not updating.**

**BTW They already ate dinner. So this is after dinner. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

" Yeah! This is so fun! We should do this more often!" Pepper told Tony as they busted some moves on the dance floor. Tony laughed, showing he agrees.

" Whew I am getting dizzy. Lets take a break. Come on I've got a gift for you." Tony said, practically dragging Pepper off the dance floor.

" Awe thats sweet, but you didn't have to get me anything." Pepper said as Tony armored up. Once he was armored up, which took like 7 seconds, he picked up Pepper and flew to the armory. " What are we doing here?" Pepper asked looking up at the Muakluan temple, the armory.

" Well, let me show you what your gift is before you turn it down." Tony said rejoining their old conversation, the one when Tony was armoring up.

Pepper snickered, following Tony into the armory. Tony pulled out the gift, and Pepper was so surprised at what he made for her. Her. She was so speechless, for once, she passed out. Thats when Rhodey walked in. " I took Tasha home. She had a curfew. Woah! What I miss?" He asked Tony, who was holding Pepper's head in his hand.

" I gave her, her gift, then she past out. I don't know if she was happy, sad, annoyed, or whatever. Girls are so hard to please, sometimes." Tony answered.

The two kept on trying to wake her up, but she was unresponsive.

" You don't think she's dead do'ya?" Rhodey kidded.

" Shut-up Mr. Histaric." Tony joked," She has a pulse. Genius right here. I'm not stupid."

" Never said you were." Rhodey said patting his smart friend on the back.

About thirty minutes or so passed and Pepper still hadn't woken up.

" Pepper wake up!" Tony said nudging her.

Pepper was fluttering her eyes open, but the two oblivious boys didn't notice.

" Maybe we should through water on her, then she would wake up." Rhodey suggested.

" No we aren't going to do that. That would ruin her dress. Plus she should wake up any second." Tony argued, as he looked down at Pepper's face to see that she was waking.

" Whaa… What happened?" Pepper asked, as Tony helped her to her feet.

" You passed out when you saw your gift." Tony telling her what happened.

" Gift?" Pepper scratched her head.

" Your very own armor!" Tony represented.

" Oh my gosh!" She screamed looking at the armor. Her armor was a magenta colored suit. Tony made it pinkish, purplish so that he didn't confuse it with any of his other armors. After moments of her starring at it she thanked," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh Thank you!" She was practically jumping up and down.

" Its no problem. I knew how badly you wanted your own armor. But you can't use it for your own fun. You are only to use it when either Rhodey or I need back-up." Tony said.

Pepper interrupted," Buu… Buttt.."

Then Tony interrupted Pepper while she was trying to interrupt him," However, I will allow you to use it as transportation. I have made yours so it may go into backpack form. But when you armor up it must be secretively."

" Fine!" Pepper partially agreed. Jumping up back to her preppy self she said," Your the best boy friend EVER!" She hugged him propping up one leg up, like they do in those fairy-tale movies.

" I know! I know! I'm just kidding hazel eyes." He responded hugging her back.

" So what will I be called? Cause your Iron Man, and Rhodey is War Machine." Pepper asked, releasing Tony.

" How about Lady Iron? I like it." Tony suggested.

" Lady Iron. Yeah okay. I like." Pepper giggled.

Then Tony walked Pepper out of the armory, all the way home. And had a very goodnight rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think this is a good enough chapter to end it. BTW I'm scratching the idea with Gene. I was gonna have him bust out and do a lot of other destruction stuff. But I'm ending the story. Sorry. I know your probably thinking, <strong>_**No way you should totally continue your story. like have Gene or someone bust out and have Pepper use her armor and get rid of Gene. **_**But sorry guys. I'm getting bored with the story, and I'm bad at describing battle scenes. BTW I guess I should at least give credit to carpetbakr for the idea, I ****was**** gonna use. Sorry.**

**Checkout my crossover that is hopefully soon to be out. It'll be called **_**An Iron Ghost. **_** Its a crossover between Danny Phantom and Iron Man Armored Adventures. Do you think **_**An Iron Ghost**_** is a good title for it. Review and let me know. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
